Cross-Z Charge, The Hunter
by Cross-Z Magma
Summary: M: Por sangre, lenguaje y posiblemente limones. Un chico con amnesia se convierte en un Kamen Riders buscando salvar Remant de cualquier peligro, sin importar si es lo incluye a el...
1. Prologo

**Este es un Prologo para una historia de Cross Z Charge... Y AQUI COMIENZA!.**

* * *

Un chico de 13, de Cabello Castaño, camisa azul, ojos amarillos, un jean azul con negro. Al frente de el un grupo de lobos negros con mascaras blancas.

-Esos son? Grimms, salvenme!-Emprendio la huida como fue salvado por una silueta llevandoselo del lugar-Espera, que?-Ve una silueta-Gracias por sal...-Fue interrumpido.

 **-Salvarte, pensabas decir? Pues no puedes estar mas equivocado-** Dice como usa un humo que salia de su mano para dormirlo, toma el cuerpo de el y despues toma un telefono.- **Ya lo tengo, si... si... Espero este todo listo-** Dice como se logra ver un símbolo de Cobra en su pecho.

Luego las escenas eran confusas como no lograba recordar nada mas que un simbolo de murcielago y un gas negro cubriendolo.

* * *

(TRES AÑOS DESPUES).

El mismo chico de antes solo que mas alto usando una camisa plateada, chaqueta platead, un jean plateado, el mismo cabello castaño y ojos amarillos. Entonces el estaba en una ciudad gigante esta era Vale... Como empezo a caminar hasta que recibio una llamada.

 _/ **Hey, otra vez amigo!/**_ Se eschucho del otro lado de la llamada, el reconocio la voz, era una de las pocas cosas que recordaba despues de lo que le paso.

/ _TU?!/_ Gruñe un poco _/Que quieres monstruo?/_

 ** _/oh?! No deberias ser tan malo con la mano que te hizo lo que seras/_**

 _/De que hablas?/_

 ** _/Si quieres saberlo te vere en la plaza principal del parque, en la banca mas a la derecha que esta contra una pared/_** Dice la voz como el aprieta la mano.

 _/Cuando?/_

 ** _/Ahora mismo/_**

* * *

(Parque Principal de Vale).

El chico llego ahi como se dirigio hacia la banca encontrandola vacia, hasta que noto unos maletines plateados.

-Y esto, que?-Se pregunta, como nota una llave en esta, la abre mostrando una placa de madera con un doblado para poder quitarla y una nota.

" **Este es tu regalo, Dran Jelling, si me quieres tanto buscame."**

El apreto el puño como quito la placa, revelando un aparato azul, con un extraño estilo, una palanca con tema de llave inglesa, un espacio en su cento, y las lados de este unos... Aplastadores. En los lados habian algunas pequeñas cajas transparentes con botellas cuadras en esta, eran dos como tenian escritas en una parte, **"Dragon Sclash Jelly"** y la otra **"Robot Sclash Jelly".** Y noto otra ultima nota.

 **"Escondi algunas cosas a tu alrededor, te recomiendo buscarlas"**

Entoces, guardo el maletin en una mochila que llevaba, como empezo a buscar encontrando 4 maletines. Decidio llevarselos ya que noto algunas pocas miradas en el.

* * *

(En un departamento).

El llego a su departamento, abriendo los maletines, revelando ser botellitas, con forma cilindrica, con algunos cambios y tipos, ademas de que noto que podia sacarlas de donde estaban siendo unos paneles, dos de ellos eran verdes y los otros dos eran uno azul y el otro rojo. Ademas de una ultima nota.

 **"Te recomiendo mantener todo esto contigo en un sitio seguro, y los aparatos junto a ti, siempre"**

Entonces el chico tomo el aparato de extraña forma, junto a una de las cajillas, sacando de esta la extraña botella cuadrada con el escrito **Dragon Sclash Jelly.** Entonces los guardo en su chaqueta pero noto que el cinturon no cabia entonces se rindio y lo cargo con el y se durmio.

Al despertar ya ninguno estaba, salio de su departamento, habiendo tomado varias botellas cilindricas, con el tema que creia que era, un asta de Helicoptero, una rosa, un... Dragon, una goma de borrar, un robot, un lobo, un Telefono y un candado.

* * *

(Ya mientras caminaba).

El caminaba, tratando de recordar, pero sin ver exito logro ver a una niña pasando hacia el bosque corriendo, como el empezo a seguirla viendola rodeada por Werewolfs y unos Ursas. El que ya no sabia que hacer, se lanzo a tratar de detenerlos, pero fue repelido por los Grimms, un recuerdo le llego la noche en que perdio la memoria. Un niño rodeado por Werewolfs, como noto en el suelo el aparato, sin esperar, noto lo extraño del... Cinturon?! Lo coloco en su cintura este creo un cinturon como este solto un:

 **[SCLASH DRIVER!]**

-Sclash?-Dijo recordando que las botellitas cuadradas, tenian eso escrto, como saco la que llevaba en el bolsillo, entonces la batio un poco como por naturaleza y giro un torniquete en la parte superior cual tapa, y lo coloco en el sitio vacio del driver.

{Cuphead Song Greedy OR3O}

 **[DRAGON JELLY!]**

Un sonido empezo a salir del aparato, como por instinto pone las manos en forma de X, la izquierda la frente con mano abierta en palma, y la derecha detras de esta con la mano en puño puso la izquierda extendida un poco al frente, como la derecha quedo un poco por encima de la palanca con tema de Llave Inglesa como por instinto dijo.

- **HENSHIN!** -Exclamo como levanta la derecha para darle un golpe a la palanca mandandola hacia abajo, entonces del Driver salio un sonido de humo saliendo, como su cuerpo soltó electricidad celeste-AGH!-entonces se formo una construcción con un estilo de botella de soda, la cual se lleno de un liquido celeste, este creo una armadura, plateada, como su cabeza era una extraña cabeza blanca alineada, con ojos amarilllos casi naranjas, entonces de su cabeza salio un tipo de gel celeste que llovio sobre el, cubriendo sus hombros su pecho y su cabeza, dandole en la cabeza un casco con estilo de dragon, sus hombros parecian una Dragon Sclash Jelly sin el escrito y su pecho un simbolo celeste con forma de cabeza de Dragon.

 **[TSUBURERU! NAGARERU! AFUREDERU! -Trompetas de fondo- DRAGON IN CROSS-Z CHARGE! BURAHHHH!]**

Entonces la niña lo miro como se sorprendio con eso el chico vio hacia sus manos enguantadas negras con un circulo plateado en este sorprendido, entonces noto un Werewolf llendo por el, como lo golpeo de un puñetazo, haciendolo desintegrarse, entonces cerro sus manos en un puño como dijo.

-Agh! Siento como si no pudiera perder!-Exclama Cross-Z Charge como en su casco noto un monton de parrafos letras, y signos vitales en este, en la esquina superios derecha estaba escrito: _'Arsenal:_

 _• Twin Breaker-Principal Cross-Z Charge._

 _•Beat Closser-Secundario-Cross-Z Charge/Principal Cross-Z._

Entonces noto como todas las cosas desaparecieron con el hecho de que penso en lo distrayente que era todo eso, como entonces recordo el nombre.

-Emm... Si no mal recuerdo era... Twin Closser! Beat Breaker! Twin Beat! Closser Breaker!-Un viento paso entonces los Grimms se detuvieron por un segundo antes de gruñir.-Emmm... Twin Breaker?-Dice como del circulo en su mano salio un tipo de gel celeste que se puso en su mano tomando la forma de un arma, dos tubos en esta separados, en los lados, en la parte trasera un gran espacio negro vacio, en su mayoria el arma era celeste, plateada y negra en una parte.

 **[TWIN BREAKER!]**

Entonces empezo a disparar contra las bestias, como desintegraba a los Werewolfs de un solo disparo pero los Ursa le tomaban mucho mas tiempo, entonces, mientas atacaba toco los tubos por los que disparaba y los movio por error.

 **[ATTACK MODE!]**

El arma saco una barra amarillo como un mini aguijon.

-Oh?-Dice como golpea a los Ursa de un solo golpe, atravesando su armadura de un solo golpe, entonces nota el hecho de que en la parte trasera de color negro del Twin Breaker parecia haber espacio para las botellas, saco la que tenia tema de Dragon y la coloco-Toma esto!-Exclama.

 **[SINGLE!]**

El aguijon del Twin Breaker se lleno de llamas azules, como sono una musica de Dubstep, entonces presiono un pequeño boton amarillo en el mango del arma.

 **[SINGLE BREAK!]**

-Hahhhhh!-Grita como golpea a un monton de Ursas, quedando tan solo unos pocos Werewolf y Ursas-Buenoo... Para los Lobos tengo un servicio especial-Dice como saca la botella cilindrica con tema de lobo, entonces saca la Dragon SclashJelly, bate la botella y luego gira la tapita.

 **[WOLF!]**

Sono de ningun lado, como la coloco en el sitio del cinturon.

 **[CHARGE BOTTLE!]**

Entonces activo el sistema del Driver usando la palanca, entomces el Driver solto un sonido de humo saliendo.

 **[TSUBURENAI! CHARGE CRUSH!]**

Entonces del agujero de sus manos salio el gel celeste de nuevo formando garras grises y solidas, entonces las uso para cortar a los Werewolfs.

-Y para ustedes... Pues... Probemos esto-Dice como las garras desaparecieron, entonces despues se le ve re-añadiendo el Dragon SclashJelly al espacio en el Driver y entonces activo la palanca.

 **[SCRAP BREAK!]**

Su pierna se lleno de una energía celeste. Entonces salto como dio una patada contra los Ursas.

-Hahhhhhgg!-Grita Cross-Z Charge dando la patada, como en cuanto golpeo a uno de los Ursa, lo uso como trampolin, dando un giro en el aire, entonces siguio pateandolos, haciendo lo mismo y dejandolos en linea, entonces salto usando el ultimo como trampolin y golpeo la linea de Ursas haciendo que exploten.

-Niña, corre, y vete a casa-Dice Cross-Z Charge-Y no le digas a nadie de esto.

-Pero quien eres?-Pregunta.

Entonces el recordo un escrito en una parte del maletin: _"Kamen Rider System-Sclash"._

-Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge-Dice uniendo lo que leyo y el nombre que sono durante la transformación-Ahora vete niña-Dice al ver mss brillo rojos cual ojos entre los arbustos-Huye, ahora!-Dice como la niña asustada salio corriendo, como Cross-Z Charge miro a los arbustos.

* * *

(Ya horas despues.)

Estaba el chico ya en su departamente con marcas y daños en sus brazos, recordando como en cada momento que pasaba la batalla, su mente no dejaba de tener pensamientos sonre obtener mas poder sin importar el costo entonces recibio un mensaje en su Scroll.

{ _Olvide decirte... Cuando uses ese Driver podrias pederte a ti mismo, siendo una cascara vacia que solo busca luchar. O algo asi, no soy tan tecnico-Numero Desconocido}_

Era un numero desconocido, extrañamente no se marcaba en su Scroll el numero, apareciendo solo 'Numero Desconocido'. Entonces recordo lo que paso mientras luchaba.

-Tengo que tener cuidado... Ni debo perderme... Jamas debo permitir que pase.

* * *

(Ya al proximo dia).

Empezo a escuchar el hecho de que ese dia eran las practicas en Beacon, supuestamente, iban a hacer un tipo de elecciones de equipo en el bosque Esmeralda, pero entonces escucho una risa de una niña notando que era la misma que salvo el dia anterior sonrio y se oculto, como noto algo extraño en el bosque, siguiendolo, noto que estaba perdido, enronces noto la forma de donde estaba, parecian unas ruinas... Alrededor de este un bosque, entonces corrio como por error choco con una chica, cabello rubio, pantaloncillo negro, un top amarillo con una chaqueta marron clara abotonada, en sus manos unos guantes negros cubiertos en su mayoria por guanteletes dorados.

-Oye, chico, ten mas cuidado... quien eres? No recuerdo haberte visto entre las personas nuevas.

-Dran Jelling, y lo que pasa es que me perdi.

-Ok... Eres estupido, no es asi?-Pregunta una chica de cabello blanco, camisa blanca con un chalequito tambien blanco, y una falda apompada tambien blanca.

-Lo dice la de puro blanco... Que no ahi otros colores de donde vienes, niña?-Dice Dran enojado, como algunos se rieron a lo bajo, antes de notar a un Escorpion negro con una armadura blanca cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo, y un aguijon de oro.

Entonces saco una espada de estilo medieval, mango negro con un sobresaliente plateado en la parte baja de este, el protector es azul y en el hueco un espacio vacio plateado, la parte del filo es plateada con el interior negro.

 **[BEAT CLOSSER!]**

Esta era el arma secundaria de Cross-Z Charge, como jalo la el sobresaliente de abajo dos veces, en la parte negra adentro del arma una linea paso de amarillo hacia verde como si fuera una barra de energía o de peligro.

 **[HITTORAGE! HITTORAGE!]**

Presiono el gatillo en el mango.

 **[MILLION HIT!]**

Entonces solto un corte en contra del Escorpion, el cual dejo un rastro de lineas verdes de peligro, como una grafica de sonido, dandole honor al Beat en su nombre.

-Pero... Que?!-Se preguntan todos los presentes.

-Eso no fue Dust o si?-Pregunta una chica de cabello negro con las puntas rojas, un vestido negro con la falda apompada como llevaba un cintuton con una hebilla con estilo de rosa, en su estomago unas cuerdas como si se tratara de un corset, una caperuza roja atada con mini criuzes cristianas a los lados de su cuello, pero antes de sus hombros.

-Obvio que no-Dijo la chica de blanco, viendo eso.

-Volvere a preguntar... Tu... Realmente... Quien eres?!-Pregunta la rubia haciendo una exclamacion preguntando.

 **[SCLASH DRIVER!]**

Dijo la voz grave, como respondiendo la pregunta.

-Yo solo... Estoy de paso... Pero si quieres un nombre... Puedes decieme... Cross-Z Charge-Dice como saca la SclashJelly, hace un movimiento de mano batiendola rapidamente, luego gira el torniquete. Lo coloca en el espacio en el Driver, pero no lo coloco por completo, entonces le dio un puñetazo golpeandolo, haciendo que se insertara.

 **[DRAGON JELLY!]**

La musica de cronstruccion se escucho, como volvio a colocar sus manos en la misma pose que antes, moviendo sus mano.

- **Henshin!-** Exclama como golpea la palanca, haciendo que un ruido de humo saliendo se escuche y su cuerpo se llene de electricidad como se queda serio, colocando sus brazos a sus lados como la construccion se formo de forma veloz cubriendolo con el gel/liquido celeste.

 **[TSUBURERU! NAGARERU! AFUREDERU! -Trompetas de fondo- DRAGON IN CROSS-Z CHARGE!]**

La armadura se formo como se transformo en Cross-Z Charge.

-Pero que?!-Gritan ellos al ver su transformacion, excepto la chica de rojo.

-Que genial!-Dice la chica con estrellas en los ojos-Esa armadura... El tema de Dragon!

-Gahhh!-Grita como mueve sus manos, sonteniendo su muñequa derecha con su mano izquierda-Siento que no puedo perder!-Exclama como extiende la mano izquierda-Twin Breaker!

 **[TWIN BREAKER!]**

El arma en su forma de disparadora aparecio.

{Cuphead Greedy OR3O}

Entonces el comenzo a moverse lanzando disparos contra el Death Stalker, entonces dio un salto disparando contra su aguijon, haciendo que este saque humo.

-Prueba esto, es un servicio especial-Dice sacando la SclashJelly del Driver y sacando una botella azul.

 **[TANK!]**.

Sono de ningun lado al girar el torniquete. Entonces lo coloco en el sitio del Driver.

 **[DISCHARGE BOTTLE!]**.

Acciono la palanca del Driver, sacando de nuevo el sonido de humo saliendo.

 **[TSUBURENAI! DISCHARGE CRUSH!]**.

Del agujero en su mano salio la masa la cual se coloco en el Twin Breaker con la forma de un cañon de tanque, entonces saco otra botella, blanca con tema de Cuerpoespin.

 **[HARINEZUMI!]**.

Sono de ningun lado al girar el torniquete como lo coloco en el Twin Breaker, el cual aun tenia el cañon de gel celeste.

 **[SINGLE!]**.

-Con esto ya esta todo en el lienzo... Ahora... Los toques finales-Dice presionando el pequeño boton amarillo en el arma.

 **[SINGLE FINISH!]**.

Se escucho del arma como la uso para dispara una bola de cañon blanca, saliendo del cañon de gel celeste, la bola exploto la golpear al Death Stalker explotando en puas de energía golpeando a este.

-El proximo-Dice Cross-Z Charge, como la parte de Gel del tanque desaparecio, saco la botella del sitio como luego salto, sacando la otra que estaba en el Twin Brealer, y coloco saco la de Helicoptero.

 **[HELICOPTER!].**

Sono de ningun lado al girar el torniquete.

 **[DISCHARGE BOTTLE! -Humo saliendo- TSUBURENAI! DISCHARGE BOTTLE!]**

Coloco la bottle como, en cuanto la puso, activo de forma directa la palanca. En su mano derecha el gel salio formando un asta de helicopotero la cual lo hizo flotar. Entonces empezo a dispararle al Death Stalker, haciendo explotar su aguijon.

-Toma, esto-Dice como le dispara una rafaga, desciende y el gel desaparece-Es hora de un ataque especial-Dice como toma su Dragon SclashJelly y la coloca en el Driverentonces activo la palanca.

 **[SCRAP BREAK!]**

Entonces cambio el Twin Breaker a su forma de ataque cercano.

 **[ATTACK MODE!]**

Suena desde el arma como una energía celeste salio del Driver hasta el aguijon del Twin Breaker.

-Para finalizarte-Dice como saca la Dragon SclashJelly del Driver y la coloca en el primer Slot del Twin Breaker.

 **[SINGLE!]**

Tomo la botella con tema de Dragon y la coloco en el segundo.

 **[TWIN!]**

-Y esta para un ultimo toque-Saca la de candado, lanza esta al aire y la trapa con el Slot del Beat Closser.

 **[SPECIAL TUNE!]**

-Este es todo mi poder.-Dice jalando el sobresaliente plateado dos veces.

 **[HITTORAGE! HITTORAGE!].**

Entonces atrapo el Twin Breaker, como presiono el botoncito de esta y jalo el gatillo del Beat Closser.

 **[TWIN BREAK!].**

 **[MILLION SLASH!].**

-Hah!-Gita como lanza el mismo tipo de corte que lanzo antes usando el Beat Closser, el ataque al chocar creo cadenas de energía en el Death Stalker, entonces un simbolo de candado dorado aparecio al frente de el, entonces corrio y le dio un golpe justo en la cabeza con el aguijon del Twin Breaker, haciendo que estalle en llamas azules.

-Este es el final.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aqui el prologo... Buenooo, los vere en alguna de las otras historias o en esta. Quien sabe...**


	2. Chapter 1 Hard, Cross-Z

**Recomenzamos con este Kamen Rider Cross Fic... Cross Z Charge es hecho con publico en vi... Ok No :V... Estoy seguro de que se preguntaran por que Greedy de 0R3R o como sea... Segun yo la codicia de los Coffe Brothers es parecida a la de los usuarios del Sclash Driver por poder en lugar de Dinero... Buenoo, vendo mi Libro en Amazon y en Los... Ya me dejo de pendejadas y comienzo con el Cap antes de que me maten o algo asi.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Kamen Rider, they are from Roster Theeth and TOEI Respectivily.**

* * *

 _En el chapter anterior:_

 _"Dran Jelling, si me quieres. ven a buscarme"._

 ** _[Dragon Jelly!]_**

 _-HENSHIN!_

 _Cross-Z Charge pateando culos a los Grimms._

* * *

 _Esmerald forest._

 _Entonces el querido Cross-Z Charge golpeo al DeathStalker destruyendolo_.

En el nuevo Capitulo... Comienza!

Dran desperto, mirando a sus alrededores viendo la inconfundible sala con estilo de Hospital.

-Donde... Donde estoy?-Dice Dran tomando su cabeza.

-En la Enfermeria de la Academia Beacon-Dice un hombre de cabello plateado, de traje y camisa verde, con un baston.

-Y usted quien es?

-Yo soy Ozpin-Dice Ozpin-Soy el Director de la escuela.

-Y por que estoy aqui?

-Yo no soy el que te puede responder, son ellos-Dice Ozpin dejando pasar a RWBY y a JNPR-Yo voy a dejarlos solos-Dice como se va rapido para espiar con las camaras.

-Ustedes... Por que estoy aqui?-Dice Dran.

-Pues...-Empezo a decir Yang.

* * *

 _Flashback!_.

Dran se dio la vurlta y vio al gran grupo.

-Eso exactamente que fue?-Pregunta Yang como Dran cae al suelo cansado de aquel Finalizador-Oye-Dice como se acerca al cuerpo, y dice-Tomen las piezas, yo ire al edificio y lo llevare a la emfermeria-Dice cargandolo de forma Nupcial como el Narrador que narraba... En serio tengo que decir esto (Cross-Z Magma: Hazlo!) Agh! Ok... Como el Narrador que Narraba la escena miro esto con extrañeza.

* * *

 _End Flashback._

Entonces Dran vio hacia el grupo y se puso su Chaqueta nueva Azul con un estilo de Sudadera, con un Dragon chino en la parte de la espalda, en el pecho derecho un simbolo extraño (Cross-Z), entonces nota un dolor en su hombro.

-Agh!-Era la mano con la que golpeo al DeathStalker-Maldita sea-Dice como entonces...

-Bueno, Bueno, dejenlo en paz-Dice Ozpin voviendo-Tengo que conversar algo con el-Dice como todos se van y Ruby se queda en el cuarto-A solas, Señorita Rose-Dice como Rose suelta un 'Ohh' y sale dejando Rosas Rojas de Energia/Aura.-Entonces Mister Jelling.

-Dran... Dran es mejor... Jelling suena raro.

-Ok, Mister Dran... Tengo que decir que es extraño que su nombre sea Dran y Jelling, sera que no es cierto...

-Lo que pasa es que soy... Amnesico, no recuerdo nada ni mi verdadero Nombre, ni mi Familia, ni mi Hogar, absolutamente nada.

-mmh... Debe ser duro-Dice Ozpin-Pero mejor vamos al tema Principal... Tengo una serie de Preguntas.

-Antes de que haga las Preguntas exacras en las que pienso-Dice Dran-No se nada sobre la armadura, hoy fue la primera vez que la use, ok? No se nada de ella aparte de lo que hize.

-Y donde aprendiste a pelear asi?-Pregunta Ozpin quien al haber visto la forma de pelear supo que a pesar de ser Amateur luchaba con un gran estilo.

-Pues... No lo recuerdo, lo hago por Instinto-Dice Dran, como la pantalla se pone Negra.

* * *

{Play Be The One - Pandora and Beverley}

Kono mama aruki tsuzuketeiru~.

Se veia a Dran golpeando un Faust Robot con su mano cubierta de energia Azul.

Kon'ya mo maasugu~.

Dran con su Sclash Driver puesto.

Hitori no ashiato tadotte...~.

RWBY, JNPR y Dran cada uno con una Full Bottle, Ruby con Rose, Weiss con Reizoko, Blake con Ninja, Yang con Bike, Jaune con Turtle, Nora con Cake, Pyrha con Watch, Ren con Panda, y Dran con su Dragon Bottle y la Dragon Jelly.

Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa~.

Dran en pose, como a su lado ambos Team, Frente a ellos Smash.

Dokoka de matteru~.

Velvel sonriendo con su camara en mano y por alguna razon la Camera Bottle, la coloco en un Slot en la camara, presiono el boton, el Flash se presento en la pantalla.

Egao tayasazuni~.

Dran y todos sonriendo y charlando.

There you will~.

Dran en el Ride Builder, transformandose en Cross-Z Charge.

Be The One, Be The One~.

Dran y Stalk luchando, como aparece Night Rogue.

All Right!~.

Un Cross-Z Amarillo aparece como Brilla el sol en su Armadura y se desvanece en un Chasquido.

Ashita no chikyū o nagedasenai kara~.

Un Build con una Full Bottle Rara en su mano.

Be The Lights, Be The Lights~.

Dran y el Cross-Z Amarillo chocan puños, ocasionando una luz a cubrir la pantalla.

All right!~.

Cross-Z Charge con la Robot Jelly en mano antes de lanzarla.

Tsuyoku nareru yo Ai wa makenai!~.

Cross-Z Charge con el puño lleno de energia golpeando hacia lacamara.

Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime~.

Un Sclash Driver cayendo al suelo junto a un Build Driver, entonces un par de manos los toman.

Kokoro ni fureruyo todoku yo, tsutaware~.

Dran con el Beat Closser en Mano.

Be The One, Be The Lights~.

Dran con un poster de Build Be The One Movie, y a su espalda Ruby con un Cartel 'Dejen la 4 Pared'.

Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo!~.

Dran con su mirada fija en algo, con el atardecer de fondo...

{End Be The One.}

* * *

 _Noche, 9:00 PM, Beacon Academy._

Dran termino uniendose a Beacon por peticion de Ozpin, tenia que admitirlo ese viejo era convincente... El problema es que tenia 0 Equipo por lo que seria un Comodin... Por lo que una semana podia estar en una mision con un equipo y a la otra seguir con este o ir con otro segun lo que dijera Ozpin.

-Uff... Este sera muy Cansante-Dice Dran mirando la Dragon Jelly en su mano frente a su cara.

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente, 5:00 AM._

Dran se levanto, cepillo, peino y entonces vistio, luego miro los Maletines de Bottles, tomando Rose, Bike, Dragon, Robot, Ninja, Camera, Panda, Turtle, Rabbit, Phoenix, Eraser y Reizoko. Colocandolas en su espalda estas desaparecieron.

En su camino al salon vio a una chica con una Camara, una Fauna Coneja, con Cabello y Orejas Marrones, y ropa Marron. Tomo su Camera Bottle en su mano junto a la Rabbit, pensando en que era una coincidencia de eleccion.

Entonces llego al salon, y las clases comenzaron y... Etc. Dran casi se duerme varias veces.

-Y quien quiere luchar contra estas dos bestias-Pregunta Port como Weiss levanta la mano exclamando, mientras Dran se estiro con las manos hacia arriba-Bien, tenemos dos voluntarios-Dice Port como Dran queda como, 'Eh?' pero Yang le explica-No les molesta ir de a dos en una?-Pregunta Port pero el mismo sin esperar responde-Que bueno, ahora vayan a Suit Up(Trajearse/Vertirse/Ponerse los Trajes)-Weiss fue, mientras Dran quien vino con ropa normal por olvidar que habian uniformes se quedo asi-Emm... Sir Jelling...

-Dran-Dice Calmado.

-Sir Dran, se supone que se vista para luchar y busque su arma.

-Ya tengo todo lo que necesito aqui-Dice Dran, entonces Weiss llega con su vestido-Ahora Niña, asegurate de Seguirme el paso.

-Yo deberia decir eso.

-Rivalidad! Como extraño esos dias! Bueno miren bien a sus Oponentes!-Dice Port abriendo dos Jaulas una era un Boartusk, el otro un Lagarto Acuernado, lo llamaban HorLiard{1}.

-Beat Closser!-Exclama Dran como en su mano unos Tubos azules como en su mano aparece la espada-Ten cuidado con el...-Dice Antes de que Weiss se lanzara contra ambas cocas-Esper... Para que me molesto-Dice al ver a Weiss atacar al Boartusk, este la ataco, Weiss perdio el Arma, mientras el HornLiard, aparecio delante de ella sacando una piel cual Crestilla Circular de su cuello este cambiaba de color, hipnotizando a Weiss, pero Dran entonces uso una de las Bottles y la coloco en el Beat Closser, la Eraser Bottle.

 **[Special Tune!].**

Entonces lanzo un corte, jalo el Gatillo y el Grip de la espada haciendo sonar.

 **[Hittorage! Mega Slash!].**

Dran se acerco Cortando al Grimm Lagarto y este se desvanecio automaticamente, como entonces, se mueve tomando la Espada de la Scheene y colocandola a su lado.

 **[Special Tune!].**

Sono al poder de la Dragon Bottle.

 **[Hittorage! Million Slash!].**

Entonces lanza el Finisher contra el Boartusk, haciendolo desintregarse rapidamente.

-Al menos pudiste hacer algo Scheene-Dice guardando su espada y chasqueado los dedo apagando el poder de Eraser, reapareciendo al HorLiard. El cual Weiss apuñalo sin duda.

* * *

 _Mientras en algun Lugar._

- **Ja... Comenzemos el pequeño juego-Dice Stalk tomando un arma negra con plaquetas plateadas y cables por doquier, en esta estaba pegada un arma negra con toques Rojos, un torniquete y un filo en esta.**

 **[Rifle Mode!].**

 **-Buenooo... Quien sera?.**

* * *

 _Al dia siguiente._

Un Dran cansadisimo se habia levantado esa mañana, despues de recibir un monton de preguntas de parte de Ruby por que mas podia hacer.

-Ayda!-Gritaba un estudiante, un fuano, mientras un monton de gente lo veia Raro- Oigan, necesito ayuda, hace un rato estaba con un amigo, nos peleamos y entonces de la nada saco una botella pequeña, la choco contra su brazo, transformandolo en un monstruo.

-No hay forma de transformar a un humano en un Grimm-Dice uno de los Estudiantes.

-No era un Grimm, el Monstruo era todo Plateado como Metal, y con brazos grandes-Dice como un Estudiante se rie, Cardin Winchester.

-Eres un mentiroso no es asi, maldito Animal-Dice Cardin como recibe una patada de Dran en el estomago.

-Donde esta esa cosa?-Pregunta Dran, como el Fauno le dice-Dile a El Director lo que paso, necesitamos Cazadores de Gran Nivel si lo que dices es cierto-Dijo esto y entonces Saco su Sclash Driver, chocandolo contra su cintura.

 **[Sclash Driver!].**

Entonces sale corriendo.

* * *

 _Donde el Monstruo._

El monstruo era una especie de Gorila o algo asi, con brazos grandes, como entonces Dran saca su Sclash Jelly.

 **[Dragon Jelly!].**

- ** _Henshin!-_** Exclama Dran como su Armadura aparece.

 **[Dragon in Cross-Z Charge! Burahh!].**

Entonces Dran/Cross-Z Charge se lanzo contra esa cosa.

-Que se supone que eres?-Pregunta Dran/Cross-Z Charge como es empujado por esa cosa.

 **-Segun recuerdo ese sujeto me llamo... Hard Smash!-** Dice como se lanza contra el Rider este solo lo esquivo y lo golpeo lanzadolo un poco lejos pero el Smash rapadimente lo bloqueo y golpeo, lanzandolo hacia atras como Cross-Z añadio una Bottle en su Driver- **Y eso que es?** **[Rose! Charge Bottle! Tsuburenai! Charge Crush!].** En su mano se formo un latigo lleno de espinas las cuales se puesieron a su alrededor, causando al Smash a Quedar atrapado y por completo atado.

 **[Scrap Break!].**

Salta dando un Rider Kick en el Smash el cual se solto y lo golpeo, ambos chocaron ataques, entonces el Hard Smash golpeo mas fuerte, ocasionando al Ridee a salir hacia atras.

 **[Reizoko! Discharge Bottle! Tsuburenai! Discharge Crush!].**

Entonces Dran/Cross-Z Charge solto un aura de hielo hacia el Smash, el cual se congelo, Dran/Cross-Z Charge tomo la Bottle de Hielo reactivando el ataque antes de usar su Finisher Normal pero, entonces, su cuerpo empezo a ser rodeado de Electricidad Azul Celeste, provocando que la transformacion de Dran se desactivara, entonces el ya Descongelado Hard Smash, desactivo la transformacion. El chico era un Fauno, este era de cabello negro, en su cabeza un par de orejas negras, su cuerpo algo mas blanco de lo normal, ademas de toques de negro... Este era un Panda Fauno.

-Oye, al menos ten la desencia de dejar que te derrote, no te caigas nada mas-Entonces empezo a caminar de manera arrogante lejos de él, como se limpio la oreja con el meñique-Tal vez deberia comer algo bueno en la cena, en nombre de esta victoria-Dice como entonces su mano de cubre de un color Plateado y empieza a caminar saltando en esa mano, esta empezo a romper el suelo de concreto. Y Volviendo a Beacon, en esa mano solo que normal, mientras que Dran cayo inconsciente.

* * *

 _De vuelta a la enfermeria (En serio cuantas veces se puede ir a la enfermeria en un capitulo? Bueno al menos no es Ghost fucking vuelvo a la vida mil veces Takeru)._

Dran se levanto, viendo a aquellos Teams de siempre, a Ozpin y a Glynda, una rubia con camisa blanca, falda negra corta pegada, capa morada con capucha en su espalda.

-Oye Dran que te paso?-Pregunto Ruby.

-Te encontramos donde nos dijo el fauno, solo, desmayado con electrocuciones internas y una costilla casi rota-Dijo esta vez Weiss algo preocupada.

-Sir. Dran, podria explicarnos que o quien le hizo esto?-Dijo Ozpin.

-Fue un... Fauno Panda, pero cuando luchamos estaba transformado en un monstruo Plateado parecido a un Gorila, pero mas raro, y se llamo a si mismo Hard Smash-Dijo como vio la mirada de 'Este chico esta loco?' en la cara de todos.

-Eso lo haria un Gorila Hard... Smash, no?-Pregunta Ruby a Nadie.

-No se exactamente que es pero logro vencerme pero creo que fue por su capacidad de tranformarse en esa cosa, ademas de eso por alguna Razon mis poderes fallaron-Dice Dran exahusto, al parecer luchar contra algo mas fuerte o al mismo nivel que èl lo exahustaba como saca una Bottle, agitandolo, jugando con ella como un niño encendiendo y apagando seguidamente una luz.

-Entonces que tal si sacamos tu aura?-Dice Ozpin como trata de obligar al Aura del Rider a que se manifieste solo logrando lastimarlo en el proceso, entonces dice-Extraño, no se manifiesta, tal vez hay algo malo-Entonces Glynda le dice.

-Ozpin obbiamente esta mintiendo, no existe ninguna clase de monstruo llamado...

- **Hard Smash!-** Se grito desde afuera haciendo eco en los pasillos, al parecer, tambien habian gritos de terror como Dran se levanta.

-Oye no puedes...-Decia Weiss.

-Callate Niña!-Dice como se coloca su Driver.

 **[Sclash Driver!].**

Sono como de Costumbre, saco la Jelly poniendola.

 **[Dragon Jelly!].**

Entonces el Standing By sono, abrio la puerta, salio de la habitacion encontrandose con el Gorila Hard Smash.

 **-Vienes por mas, eh?-Dice el Smash-Pues no vengo solo.**

 **[Hawk!]/[Spider!].**

Entonces dos Smash plateados aparecieron, uno tenia una cabeza que se asrmejaba a un pajaro, un cuerpo normal, con manos y pies Garras, y alas en la espalda(Estilo el Boss Pajaro de Megaman X), y el otro era un monstruo Humanoidd con estilo de Araña, Teniendo ocho patas saliendo de su espalda.

 **-Nosotros Somos el Smash Trio!-Dice Gorila-Gorila Hard!**

 **-Hawk Hard!**

 **-Spider Hard!**

 **-Juntos somos Hard Trio-Dice como Ruby ve eso emocionada, mientras lo otros solo veian eso con una gota en la cabeza.**

-Urusei!-Grita como se Transforma, al activarla, la electricidad golpea su cuerpo.

 **[Dragon in Cross-Z Charge! Burahh!].**

Su armadura se formo como extiende su mano, el Twin Breaker aparece en esta y salto contra el Spider Smash como el Hawk volo antes de tratar de atacarlo entonces Dran/Cross-Z esquiva el ataque, haciendo al Spider Samsh a lanzarle telaraña desde su boca al Hawk Smash en las Alas haciendolo caer al suelo. El Gorila Smash, salto al ataque sin dilacion, Dran/Cross-Z Charge esquivo, como pateo al Smash, luego saco una Bottle.

 **[Rabbit! Charge Bottle! Tsuburenai! Charge Crush!].**

Entonces en sus pies energia Rojo se junto, entonces salto hacia un muro, entonces se reboto por todos los muros antes de...

 **[Scrap Break!].**

Un Rider Kick golpeo al Fauno, haciendole perder su transformacion. Dran tomo su bottle siendo esta de Colores apagados y diferente a las otras.

Entonces tomo su Twin Breaker y lo apunto hacia los Smash. Disparando a ambos como tomauna Bottle nueva.

 **[Reizoko! Discharge Bottle! Tsuburenai! Discharge Crush!].**

Activo lanzando una Ventisca Gelida hacia el Hawk Hard Smash, congelando sus alas, y luego golpearlo, entonces el Spider Hard Smash se acerco, tomo al Hawk Hard Smash colocandolo en medio, usandolo de escudo humano, entonces ambos Smash se colocaron en una mini pila en el suelo por el choque, mareados. Entonces saco una Bottle.

 **[Phoenix! Charge Bottle! Tsuburenai! Charge Crush!].**

Su cuerpo tomo la forma de un Fenix de puro fuego, atacando a los Smash ya levantados, el Spider Smash fue lo suficientemente listo para esquivar pero, el Hawk Smash no tuvo tanta suerte perdiendo la Transformacion, entonces Dran tomo su Bottle. Entonces el Spider Hard Smash extendio sus patas, caminando con ellas, el Rider giro en su sitio esquivando un ataque de una de las patas del Hard Smash. Entonces tomo una Bottle Verde.

 **[Turtle! Charge Bottle! Tsuburenai! Charge Crush!].**

En su manos aparecieron dos caparazones cual escudos, justo en sus antebrazos (Como el Cap America en Infinity War), entonces bloqueo dos ataques de dos de las patas de ambos lados de su cuerpo, entonces se deslizo por el suelo arrastrando su mano cual barrida hasta quedar debajo del cuerpo del Smash.

 **[Scrap Break!].**

Entonces con Twin Breaker en manos corto todas las patas, entonces, dio una Rider Kick hacia arriba mandando al Smash hacia arriba como este al caer al suelo perdio su transformacion, entonces al tomar la Bottle, algo paso, un disparo de energia golpeo su mano.

- **Voy a necesitar las Bottles** -Dijo la Voz de sus pesadillas, Blood Stalk, el cual montaba un Motocicleta, disparo varias veces al Rider este al recibir el ataque, salio volando un poco como las Bottles de los Smash salieron volando, Stalk tomo las Bottles viendolas- **Veamos, Gorila, Spider, Hawk Lost Bottle Check, todo listo-** Dice arrancando la motocicleta.

-Como si fuera a dejarte huir, monstruo-Dice Dran enojado, sacando una Bottle.

 **[Bike! Discharge Bottle! Tsuburenai! Discharge Crush!].**

Entonces algo impresionante paso una Jelly salio de su palma, moldeandose en una motocicleta azul celeste hecha de Jelly, con un estilo parecido a su cabeza como toda la moto tenia ese estilo, en los manubrios un color plateado, siguiendo a Stalk. Entonces Yang salio corriendo, tomando su moto, siguiendo a ambos.

* * *

 **Y Este fue el Cap 1 de Cross-Z Charge The Hunter... Ahora tengo que empezar con la version en Ingles... Tomara su tiempo.**


End file.
